lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Find 815/Kapitel 5
Dieser Artikel behandelt Kapitel 5 von ABCs Alternate Reality Game Find 815. Analog zu den Beschreibungen auf der Webseite wird der Artikel in Handlungselemente, Hinweissuche und Videoelemente unterteilt. 28. Januar 2008 Einführung Der nachfolgende Text befindet sich im "Was bisher geschah"-Abschnitt: Video - Zusammenfassung Dieses Video fasst die bisherigen Geschehnisse zusammen: tyqOjpjfsW4 Video - Intro Sam erzählt Mr. Ockham von den Koordinaten und erinnert ihn daran, dass Talbot ihnen die Wahrheit vorenthält. gRmmj4YX8ks Aktivität - "Navigiere durch das Riff" Sam muss durch ein hinterhältiges Riff mit unvorhersehbaren Strömungen navigieren, um zu den mysteriösen Koordinaten zu gelangen. Video - Misserfolg Das Schiff wird durchgeschüttelt, als es das Riff rammt. En Kollisionsalarm ertönt und Sam weiß, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt ist. xgWE3nIAw6k Video - Erfolg eAPLCmybdWI 29. Januar 2008 Ankündigung von Oceanic Ein Werbebanner von Oceanic Airlines erscheint auf ABC.com und verschiedenen Lost Fansites, u.a. Lostpedia, DarkUFO und Thefuselage. Darauf ist zu lesen, dass Oceanic während des Pilotfilms von Eli Stone, der nach Lost gesendet wird, eine Ankündigung machen wird. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob dies weiterhin etwas mit dem Find 815-Spiel zu tun haben wird. Nachricht Sam erhält eine Nachricht von Tracey, in der sie ihre Sorge um ihn und ihre Unterstützung zum Ausdruck bringt. Desktop Information 1 s Browser.]] Sam erhält eine E-Mail von Austral Air, in dem ihm ein Vorstellungsgespräch für eine mögliche Stelle in Sydney angeboten wird. Er antwortet, dass er im Moment verhindert und außerdem nicht sicher sei, ob er noch einmal für eine Fluggesellschaft arbeiten wolle. Er erhält außerdem eine Mail von einem anonymen Absender und ohne Betreff. Sie enthält nur die Zahlen 411151057, was in Leetspeak "All is lost" (Alles ist verloren) bedeutet. Er antwortet Tracey per Mail auf ihre Nachricht und entschuldigt sich, dass er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hat und dass sich etwas getan habe, wobei er ein ungutes Gefühl habe. Sam sieht sich oceanforecast.com an, um sich über die Witterungsbedingungen im Sundagraben zu informieren. 30. Januar 2008 Pressemitteilung von Oceanic Oceanic Airlines gibt eine Pressemitteilung heraus, in der angekündigt wird, dass ein Goldenes Flugticket vergeben wird, was dem Inhaber ermöglicht jederzeit und umsonst mit Oceanic zu fliegen. Nähere Details soll es während der Premiere der Serie Eli Stone am 31. Januar 2008 auf ABC geben. Video - Flüstern Sam blickt auf den Ozean, als er plötzlich ein Flüstern hört. Er ruft nach Sonya. Ihre Stimme antwortet "Sam--lieb dich wie verrückt..." Nach diesem kurzen übernatürlichen Zwischenfall kommt Mr. Ockham zu Sam und sagt ihm, es sei nur der Wind. VW02FHN6BZI Hinweissuche Der Spieler geht dann auf dem Deck der Christiane I auf Hinweissuche. Wie schon zuvor stammen diese Hinweise aus den ersten drei Staffeln von Lost: "Backgammon" aus Staffel 1, "Statue" aus Staffel 2 und "Gaslampe" aus Staffel 3. Um ein Codewort für den Hinweis auf Staffel 4 zu bekommen, muss wieder ein Spiel auf einer der Partnerseiten gemeistert werden. In "Überstehe den Sturm" muss der Spieler das Schiff durch ein Unwetter steuern und dabei Gewitterwolken und Flutwellen ausweichen. Bei erfolgreichem Abschluss erhält man die Codewörter "Southfields" (auf ABC.com) oder "Red Sox" (auf Yahoo!7 in Australien). Der Hinweis, den man damit auf Find815.com erhält ist "Queen's College". Videotagebuch Sam verkündet, dass sie Black Rock gefunden hätten und erzählt von den Ereignissen des Abends. Er sagt, das Wetter sei im Moment zu schlecht, um die Black Rock zu erkunden und erinnert sich daran, wie er Sonya auf einer tropischen Insel kennengelernt hat. Er erklärt außerdem, er werde sich das Wrack ansehen, sobald sich das Wetter bessert. Das Video wird immer wieder von merkwürdigem Rauschen unterbrochen. EmVQyuIZV-M 31. Januar 2008 Ende - Entdeckung von 815 Ockham lässt das ROV in den Ozean. Talbot kommt in die Kabine und deutet an weiterzumachen. Nachdem Sam das ROV über den Meeresgrund gesteuert hat, entdecken sie nicht die Black Rock, sondern Flug 815. Während Ockham überrascht in die Runde blickt und Ockham einen leicht zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen versucht, beginnt Sam zu weinen. Wieder zuhause sieht sich Sam eine Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen über die zufällige Entdeckung des Flugzeuges an. In dem Bericht spricht Oscar Talbot Sam sein Beileid aus, der perplex zuschaut. zGo1PqneIC0 J en:Find 815/Chapter 5 es:Find 815/Capítulo 5 fr:Find 815/Chapitre 5 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 5